Baby Bumble Bee?
by Shino Bee
Summary: (nyah I stink at summaries.. PG13 for later chapters)Shino's own Bee chan Turns human for a short amount of time. It's his new responsibility to watch out after her, of course with the help of Kiba and Hinata. Does this prove to be too much of a task?
1. Transormation

A normal day in Konoha, yet all the same, not quite as normal a day in the Aburame household. Early in the morning, heir to the clan, Aburame Shino was sleeping in the awkward comfort of sheets entangled around his bottom half, side of his face pressed into his flat pillow while he unconsciously clung to its sides. Truthfully, Shino was a late sleeper, therefore, not a morning person. He usually relied on Bee chan, who slept by his head or on his shoulder, to wake him up by constantly buzzing around his ear. But today...Today Shino was awoken by a sharp knee into his back.

Shino slowly opened his groggy eyes and turned to see the cause of the corruption, only to be surprised to see it was a small child around the age of three, with short strawberry blonde hair and chubby cheeks. Startled by the child in his bed Shino hastily shot up out of his room and into the main room, where his father sat sharpening his kunai.

"Father...There is a small naked child in my room" For some reason, the reassurance he'd thought he had in telling his father this disinagrated as soon as the words left his mouth. _That did not sound right at all...._

Shino's father starred at him blankly "Have you seen Bee chan lately...?"

"Well, not since last night but-" Shino's father intterupted him.

" The little girl is her, it's an Aburame ritual that your insect become human for a short period of time so you respect them more."

"So Bee Chan....morphed into a human girl over night" Shino stated.

"That is correct, and it is your responsibility to take care of her. Hurry up or you'll be late for practice...Again." And with that his father went back to sharpening his kunai.

Shino walked back to his room to encounter the sleeping girl _Expected of him to tell me things at the last minute...I thought I had kidnapped a little girl_. _But if it just Bee Chan then there should not be any complications...but I still feel kind of excited._

as soon as Shino opened the door he was greeted by a small cheerful girl in his bed.

"Shino Kun!" The small girl run up to him and clung to his leg. "Shino Kun, you woke up before me! Are we headed for practice now!?"

Shino looked down at the clinging girl "Bee Chan...?"

"Yes Shino Kun~?"

"We need to get you dressed first" Shino's shyness was quickly depleted. He was sure it was Bee Chan with whom he brought everywhere and did everything.

Shino wasn't sure at all what to dress Bee Chan in. It was winter and he certainly didn't have anything that would fit her, but he rummaged through his draws anyway.

Shino pulled out many T-shirts and pairs of pants. He began to layer Bee Chan up and up and tied it all together with numerous scarves, though she looked like she'd crawled out of the sewer it was going to have to do. Shino rushed to get ready himself picked up Bee Chan up and rushed outside. _I hope Kurenai sensei doesn't mind...She might get in the way of training._

And so Shino the creepy ninja headed off with child in arms, gaining many glances and hidden comments.

First chapter n__n The other chapters will be longer. And I am updating regardless of reviews I earn or flames...but that doesn't mean you have to flame. I haven't been writing for awhile soo~ just getting the rust out ya know?...reviews are appreciated...


	2. First day of Training!

Note to reviewers: You guys are so awesome! I had no Idea so many people liked Shino and even the ShinoXHinata pairing! I am very pleased you all like it! Someone even told me they LOVED me. *Sniffle* You guys bring a tear to my eye...ANYWAY enough of my babbling.

Shino found his way to the training ground his team usually met at, still with Bee Chan in arms. Kurenai was already explaining to Hinata and Kiba what activities will be expected of them.

"Oh Shino...I didn't think you would be attending. You're later than usual" Kurenai said.

"Yeah..and why did you bring your dirty laundry to practice?" Kiba asked.

"....It is Bee chan" Shino statted blankly.

"I didn't know you had a little sister....her name is Bee chan also?" Hinata managed to get in.

"Well no she's not my sister-"

"You banged a girl up and never told me!?!?" Kiba screamed

"S-shino kun you....wouldn't...r-right..?" Hinata asked somewhat devistated.

"Who'd a thunk HE would loose his virginity before me!!?" Kiba morned.

-There was then an awkward silence-

Kurenai coughed.

"She is not my child either! Bee chan turned human for awhile...It's the same Bee chan that stings you all the time Kiba...and what did you mean by that last comment...?"

The rest of the team was sort of taken back by the fact that Shino was responsible for a child. No one could imagine the silent creepy Aburame boy showing affection for a small kid.

"Shino kun...What's a 'virginity'?" Bee Chan asked.

" Shino! today we're going to do a manhunt, we're starting now!" Kurenai hastily interrupted the answer to that question. "Maybe you should leave Bee chan with me"

"Yes. Be careful with her..." Shino handed Kurenai Bee chan much to her disagreement

"Oooh ... Shino Kun...!"

And with that, the three departed into the forest. In their absence Kurenai sat on a rock and waited, while Bee Chan slipped from her mind.

Shino sat croutched on a tree branch, waiting for someone to pass by. He sensed Hinata near, but since she was not making any movement he disreegarded her. Hinata stood slouched behind a tree playing with the kunai in her pouch, unsure to attack or not. _nn.. there's no way I can win by force..Kiba and Shino are so much stronger than me...I will just..set up traps~_ Hinata sped off in the opposite direction setting scroll traps here and there. Kiba shot off a branch at Shino, but accidently set off one of Hinata's scrolls. Kunai came all from the west "oh GEEZ!" Kiba shouted as he skillfully dodged them.

"Well um.. right!" Kiba flung at Shino again, Shino stepped to the side and jumped to a lower branch. Kiba pursued while Hinata watched again._ AUGH...I'm tottaly out of this again.. nnn...._ Then, Hinata saw Bee Chan trotting across the forest some what delayed from pulling up Shino's boxers she was wearing. Hinata ran towards Bee chan, who was headed right for another trap scroll. "Bee Chan no!!" Hinata's yell and the mention of Bee Chan's name caught Shino's attention. Shino jumped down, pushed Hinata and Bee Chan away, while Kiba caught the two kunai that threatened to peirce Shino's skin.

Everyone was silent and froze where they were.

Kiba dropped the kunai and blood dripped from his hands "ITAI!! Shino you owe me!"

"Hinata, Bee Chan are you alright.....?" Shino moved in towards them.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry" Hinata stammered as she got up. Bee Chan had already made her way to Shino's leg.

"Why are you not with Kurenai?" Shino said some what angrier than usual, glaring down at Bee Chan.

"I was hungry...." Bee Chan said on the verge of tears " I'm sorry Shino Kun"

If anyone could see Shino's face, they would be surprised. He grimaced with defeat, it's never happened before, this feeling.

".......R-right. After practice we will eat."

Kurenai came soaring down in front of the three

"Bee Chan! You ran off!"

Kurenai kind of embarressed at setting a bad example rubbed the back of her neck 

"Heh, This is why I don't have kids...Well I guess that concludes today's practice. I'm so sorry Shino." 

Shino simply nodded and picked up Bee Chan "Thank you for practice Kurenai sensei..."

He began to walk away.

"You're goin' to get some food right?" Kiba asked "I'll come along. Come on Hinata join us!"

Hinata obeyed and quickly followed. 

OOOKAY! next chapter the story should be really coming into place, also, out of request, noticing people like it, and that I like it...I am going to put some slight Hina/Shino fluff~


End file.
